Cherry Blossoms of The Heart
by Kakashi-Hatake girl12
Summary: Sakura has always known that she like Iruka, but lately she has discovered that she loves him. She has kept this to herself for years, but her new found feelings drives her to tell Naruto about her feelings. Unfortunately, Narutos's big mouth gave her away. Now, after overhearing their conversation at the ramen shop, Iruka knows how Sakura feels. Sakura x Iruka


Chapter 1  
Cherry Blossoms of the Heart ! 3

Iruka - 24

Sakura - 20

I Don't Own anything

Today was like any other day. (Training day and then lunch afterwards.) I had just finished training with Yamato, Sai, Kakashi, Naruto, and Sasuke. After finishing our training we headed out to get ramen. Everyone ordered separately so that no one got stuck with Kakashi's or Yamato's bill, trust me its happened, to me. The table began to get empty as everyone began to leave. Kakashi ended up being the first to leave, followed by Yamato, then Sai, and then Sasuke, leaving only me and Naruto.

"How have you been Naruto?" I asked.

"I've been good and you?" Naruto asked.

"Good, other that the usual, working at the hospital, and training." I replied.

"Sounds like you have had a busy schedule." Naruto replied. I began to ponder on what else to talk about, and came up with nothing. Then I thought maybe I should go ahead and tell him about my secret crush.

"I need to tell you something important, but I want you to try and guess at it first." I told Naruto. Hoping that telling Naruto my secret would not be a mistake.

"Do I have to guess or are you just going to tell me like you always do?" Naruto asked in an almost bored tone. That's not like him, normally he is all over gossip and stories that I have to tell.

"That's strange coming from you. Usually your excited when I ask that! Whats up with you?" I asked, hoping Naruto would like this news. He was always concerned about me, especially since Sasuke married Ino, Sai married some village girl whose name I can't Remember and so did Yamato and Kakashi, and not long after Naruto married Hinta, leaving as the only not married.

"Every time you ask that though, it's never what I want to hear. Always the exact opposite actually. It's always about Sasuke, but now it's just gossip since everyone got married." Naruto replied.

"Whatever. Anyway. I'm in love with someone and for once it's not Sasuke. I finally managed to move on from him and find someone else. Only problem is, that I don't know that he feels the same way." I said to Naruto and his eyes lit up and I knew he wanted the details, but this going to be a shock to him. (Unknown to Sakura, chocolate eyes watched her from a distance, intently awaiting the news that she would soon spill.)

"Well I didn't think it would be, considering he married Ino. So who is it?" Naruto asked, trying to hide the excitement, but the joy in his eyes gave him away.

"Naruto don't talk so loud, people are staring. Do you want everyone to hear what I am about to tell you? You remind me of Ino." I asked in a stern voice.

"No I don't. I didn't mean to be so loud." Naruto said in a small voice.

"I'm in love with Iruka-san." I said and Naruto's jaw hit the floor in shock.

"What? Iruka-san, why him out of all the people. As beautiful as you are, you could have anyone that you want." Naruto yelled.

Great, he can't keep quite. At this rate the whole town will know that I like Iruka and worse so will he. I knew I should have keep my mouth shut. Sometimes I need to learn when to keep stuff to myself and when not to. Now Iruka would surely know, someone would hear and pass the news on, and that was the last thing that I need. I wanted so badly to keep this to myself, but I needed to tell someone.

"Naruto not so loud. I don't want this to get back to Iruka." I said harshly.

"Sorry. So how do you know that you love him?" Naruto asked.

"It was about 4 years ago. I realized how gorgeous he was. I developed a crush on him." Sakura replied.

"When did you realize that you loved him." Naruto asked.

"About 4 months ago, when he was nearly killed on the mission we went on together. At that moment I realized how much I actually loved this man." I replied.

"So you are sure you love him?" Naruto asked.

"Yes I love Iruka." I replied.

"What about me?" Iruka's voice came from behind.

Of course he would hear his name. Naruto only said it loud enough for the whole village to hear. I turned beat red, realizing he could have heard everything I said to Naruto. Dang it Naruto and your big mouth. For all that I know he could have been standing there the whole time. That is just how my luck would run, every time. It never fails.

"Nothing." I said to quickly for comfort and the glint in Iruka's eyes told me he knew something was up. Great.

"Well clearly it's something! Why else would you so quickly jump to say nothing, my dear Sakura?" Iruka asked.

"You know i just realized I needed to go talk to the Hokage and it's ugrent. I'll see you around Sakura-chan." Naruto said and then darted.

I can't believe he ditched me like that, knowing that Iruka probably heard everything. It's just like Naruto to do something like that. First he blabbed about my crush, then he takes off to avoid the heat. I will find him later and kill him. I did my best to avoid eye contact with Iruka, because there was no doubt now that he knew.

"May I join you Sakura? You look like you might be here for awhile. Plus we haven't talked for a couple of days." Iruka asked me.

"Sure." I replied, but he had already sat down before I gave him an answer.

"So what were you guys talking about. I know it was about me. Why else would my name come up? Plus I heard Naruto out in the street as I was walking past. He has a pretty big mouth." Iruka said.

"Really nothing important. Just that I may consider sparring with you." I said.

"Really now, is that so. Then how do explain the growing blush on you face, Sakura?" Iruka asked.

" I must have a fever. I've been training hard lately, probably caught a cold." I replied.

"Well then, allow me to walk you home so that you can get some rest." Iruka said.

We both got up and I laid money on the counter and left the shop, Iruka following closely behind me. We walked in silence, neither of us saying a word. To be honest I wasn't liking this silence. Iruka and I always talked about everything. We didn't hide things from each other, but yet I could tell he was hiding something from me. I wanted to pry and ask, but that would only bring up the questions from earlier, and I'm not ready to answer that question. What if he had in face over heard the conversation between Naruto and myself. I looked next to me to see if Iruka was looking at me, and sure enough he was. So I finally decided to as him the question that was eating at me this whole time and screw what happens later. I love this man and I need to know if he loves me to.

"Hey Iruka, how much of the conversation did you hear between Naruto and myself?" I asked, secretly hoping that he hadn't heard anything so that the truth would be sweeter.

"That depends on how you want me to answer that. I could say I heard all of it, part of it, or none of it. Which would you prefer? Although you should know, I am now fool." Iruka asked me.

Figures that he would hear everything that I had said. He must have been coming to get ramen and heard me tell Naruto I had a secret to tell and wanted to know what it was. I just needed to calm down and breathe. If I started to breath heavily, he would know exactly how felt for him. I looked at him with a serious face and answered his question.

"Just tell me the truth. I really need to know what you heard. It's important." I said, just as we reached the door to my flat. "Want to come in for a drink?" I asked.

"Sure!" Iruka replied.

Iruka followed me into my flat after I unlocked it and sat down on the couch. I went to the kitchen to make tea for the two of us. Iruka liked his tea warm and sugary and that is just how I made it. We sat in silence for what seemed like an eternity. It was clear now that Iruka had heard the entire conversation between Naruto and myself. Iruka was the first to speak finally.

"So the conversation between Naruto and yourself was very Interesting. I heard everything that you said though." Iruka said with a knowing smirk.

I'm gonna kill him and then kill Naruto for being such a big mouth. Of course he would joke about it. He is like Kakashi, never takes anything serious. Why did I even bother letting him walk me home, he is making a joke out of this. Why can't he take this serious, Naruto did and it wasn't even about him.

"You were not meant to hear that." I said to Iruka, who just grinned.

"So what would you say if I said that I was gay?" Iruka asked.

"I know your lying. Please do not take me for a fool, I am smarter than that." I said.

"Okay, what if I am not lying, then what?" Iruka asked.

"Then I would be appaled at the fact someone as gorgeous as you is gay, It's partically wasted." I said then covered my mouth after I realized what I said.

Not only did I give myself away, but a comment like that would have offended Kakashi, since he recently came out and said that he was gay and had no interest in women. Iruka had made it clear though that he wasn't interested. I am most likely not his type of girl anyway. His type of girl is pretty, and can stay home.

"So I am gorgeous am I?" Iruka smirked.

"I was speaking figuratively. I did not mean that literally. I was just saying that their is no reason for you to be gay. You could have any girl in town, so why choose a guy to date." Sakura replied.

"You make a good point. So does that mean that I can choose you to be my girlfriend." Iruka smirked as he sat his cup of tea down and moved closer to me.

I was a little behind on what he had said, but what he was getting at was the that he liked me as more than just a friend. He actually wanted to date me and that maybe my heart jump. As he moved closer, my first reaction was to back away, but I did not move an inch.

"Well then, I would say if you wanted to date me, then prove that you want to date me. Otherwise, I will not be able to believe you." I replied.

"Hmmmm there is only one way to prove that you are what I want most." Iruka replied, before he moved forward and pulled me into his arms and kissed me with a fiery passion that threatened to consume me. Finally we pulled apart after what seemed like an eternity. "Does that prove my point." Iruka asked in a husky voice.

"Yes." Was all that I could say.

Iruka pulled me into another kiss, this one more gentle and slow. There was no hurry, just the two of us together. I smiled to myself, as I thought of the life ahead and what awaited in the furture. Iruka pulled away and looked at me.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Nothing, I was just thinking of how our lives will be from now on." I replied.

"It will be perfect and nothing will ever separate us. I can promise you that, and I will always treasure every moment that I have with no matter what." Iruka replied before he pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head. They stayed there on the couch for the remainder of the night. Content holding each other. Never wanting to let go."

Iruka kissed me one last time and this time I didn't want to let go. I pushed myself closer to him, and wrapped my arms around his wait. His hands found their way to my waist and he pulled me on top of his lap so that I was straddling him. His hands found his way to my bottom and he groped it. His hands felt amazing. I loved the way that he made me feel. That night I made love to the man i loved, and I was happy. Iruka made me feel whole again.

THE END

May write a sequel


End file.
